


just like that, baby

by suckmylarry



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [Larry] [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Harry in Lingerie, Harry in Panties, Harry really likes louis dick lmao, Innocent Harry, M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmylarry/pseuds/suckmylarry
Summary: “gonna me a good boy for me?” louis asked, planting a soft kiss on his sweet spot. Harry cried in lust, moaning out a soft 'yes' to his lover. “gonna take daddy's big cock like a big boy? gonna make me cum in your pretty little mouth?”or. . the one where Louis can't get enough of his next door neighbor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Louis is twenty three in this fic and tops. ⭐

He was only sixteen.

Only a sixteen year old man would have the feminine looks of a goddess and the personality of a baby doll. Would wear tight graphic tees and pastel miniskirts with little white designs crested on it. Louis was leaning on the counter, trying to get a better view of the minx's apparel. This time, he wore a short pink skirt exposing his luscious milk thighs and wondrous pale legs.

His cheeks were flushed once he caught Louis' intense stare. He picks up a box of granola bars and sends him a small wave.  Louis, takes in the cuteness, waving back at the lad. Everytime he thought of Harry, he just remembers slouching on his comforter, stroking his cock to the view of Harry's ass up high silked in lacy lingerie.

Zayn bumps Louis and darts his head at the young lad. His feet tiptoed and arms reached out to the sky. Louis almost tittered at the scene, Harry was too short to reach for the vanilla cake mix. Louis trots along, “Do you need help, love?”

 

“Yes,” Harry blushed deep pink, ”I was just having little troubles with my height once and for all.”

 

_cute_

 

louis hands Harry the cake mix. Harry thanking Louis for the help before giddly looking him in the eye. Louis swore he saw pure innocence in his emerald Bambi eyes. His cheeks were hallowed pink, “Say, Louis. . Do you happen to know where the. . condoms are?”

 

Louis coughed raggedly. Harry's cheeks grow pinker and a smile crept on his lips. Louis couldn't even look him in the eye without gasping. Lord, did that really come out of Harry's lips? “Uh, yeah, I do. . Just follow me. ”

 

Harry nods, skipping with Louis to the undergarment section. The place Harry always shopped for lingerie. Louis then turned to Harry, “Um, what type.” Mentally groaning at how ridiculous he sounded. Although Harry just grinned, giving the exact brand he uses.

“Do you think you can show me where the dildos are too, louis?”  harry said softly as if it were only between the two boys. Louis' eyes bugged wide. Harry's tongue darted for his lips— Louis followed his actions resisting the urge to palm through his jeans.

“W-We don't sell any.”

Harry groans lightly.  “What am I gonna do about this?” Louis stares at his erection in disbelief. Harry was indefinably close to Louis' lips. Harry trails hands from his broad shoulders to his waist. Louis felt shivers crawl up his skin. Harry leans over ans bites at Louis' earbud. “What am I gonna do now, Louis?”

Louis then smacked Harry's arse retrieving a gasp from the small boy. “You're not gonna do anything.” Harry's cheeks were bright red and looked at Louis through wide, green eyes. He grips a cheek. “Not here, sweetie. Not with people watching us.”

Harry then whines. He could not believe that his next door neighbor, Louis William Tomlinson, is taking the stand to fuck him. Just when Harry assumed his dreams wouldn't come true.  

He grips onto Harry's arm, making sure a red mark would last. The two men walk their way to the washroom. Louis closed and sealed the stall behind them so that they would protect their privacy. Once he finished, he groaned and latched his lips with Harry's.

Louis grunts while Harry pleaded for access. His tongue swirled around his lips a bit messily but just right for Louis to grow rock hard. Harry makes a sound with his nose causing Louis to breath heavily. “What baby? What do you want?” He pleads his bum, knowing how Harry went crazy by the simple action.

Louis began to graze his teeth over his feathery skin. Harry rummages a hand over his sandy brown hair. He gasped, ”W-Wet.”

Louis hums in response. He rubs his own cock against harry's. Harry gasped in pleasure at the wanted friction. “All wet for me?”

“Y-Yes.” Harry moaned as Louis gently pushed him down. Harry stared in doe emerald eyes as he began to unbutton and pull down his zipper. Louis looks deep into his eyes with so much darkened lust , it really did make Harry frustrated.

“gonna me a good boy for me?” louis asked, planting a soft kiss on his sweet spot. Harry cried in lust, moaning out a soft 'yes' to his lover. “gonna take daddy's big cock like a big boy? gonna make me cum in your pretty little mouth?”

“Fuck.” Harry softly stutters.

Louis was left in gray boxers. “Show me what you want, baby boy. Fuck me with that pretty mouth of yours and make daddy feel good,” He stroked lightly onto his clothed cock. Harry watched in flabergast. Wanting more to palm himself through his pretty, laced panties. 

He began to suck lightly on the tip of his hard-on, rolling a wet tongue around his slit. Louis groaned roughly as Harry rubs his balls lightly while taking in his head oh-so gently. He pulled on Harry's locks and mumbled out a deep, “Don't tease.”

Harry nods, distractingly gazing into Louis' eyes while stretching his mouth far apart, sucng deeply onto daddy's cock. Louis moaned and gasped in pleasure, wanting more of Harry's lips. He gripped  _hard_ onto the baby boy's head and began to help him bob up and down to the rythym, taking daddy's cock like a pro.

“Mm so good.” Louis mumbled. Harry batted his eyelashes and continued to mouth at the tip, licking all the edges. Louis occasionally flew his thumb over the strands of hair that blocked Harry's eyes. “Let me see that pretty face. ”

Louis licks onto his lips lighty, loving the way Harry felt so needy for his cock. Once he felt on the verge of coming, he gently pushes harry away. His eyes were glossy and his lips were slimy wet from deepthroating his lover. “Fuck, you look so wrecked like this babyboy. Is that what you want? You want me. . to wreck you so good? ”

Harry nods eagerly, chewing onto his lips.

“Use your words, princess. ”

Without a hesitant, Harry replies. “Want you to spread my ass cheeks apart, 'n fuck me so good with your big fat cock.  Want you to make me feel so good and spank me hard— _oh_.”

Louis crawled onto his knees and began to suck onto Harry's cock through his lacy white panties. Harry gasped, lightly thrusting his hips so that Louis would take in more. Louis didn't reply, fastening his pace and tightening his grip on Harry's waist. Harry was a moaning mess, clanging his nails onto Louis' head and gasping out a feminine roar once he creamed his panties. 

Louis smirked in accomplishment, “Look so great in panties, princess. . you should wear it more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ★ I have holy water in me mum's car


End file.
